She's Kinda Hot
by nalunatics
Summary: The boys of Fairy Tail decide to have an interesting conversation and when Natsu's interest is peaked by Gray's words, "...she's kinda hot..." a series of events unfolds. Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia and a few other pairings. I had this story laying around in my drafts and I figured that I'd post it... Hope you like it :)


**Author's Note: I don't own Fairy Tail I just own the plot!**

Natsu was disturbed from his meal at the bar by some of the other men in the guild's chatting. He perked up in interest, quickly swallowing his food in haste and listened in intently.

"Yeah, she's kind of hot though." Gray admitted while continuing on with the conversation with the group of mages but then stiffened when he realized that Natsu had his attention on them.

"Hey, Natsu! This should be good," Natsu heard Macao whisper to the others after beckoning him over to them. "Why don't you come join us?" Natsu folded his arms in suspicion and slightly glared over at his fellow guild mates.

"Why, what are you guys up to?" Natsu questioned.

"The _real_ women of Fairy Tail!" Elfman half shouted and Natsu gave him a peculiar glance.  
"Why are you talking about the girls…"Natsu inquired slowly, unsure of what he was going to walk in to.

"Because that's what we do sometimes. But uh, don't tell Evergreen about it would ya?" Bickslow lightly chuckled as Natsu approached then skeptically.

"Why, are the things you're talking about insulting?" Natsu once again questioned them.

"I mean, it could be considered a compliment." Gray shrugged.

"Well, if you're in on it too then it's probably offensive because you're a dick." Natsu stated bluntly, directing his insult at Gray.

"Piss off, Natsu." Gray growled back and Natsu laughed.

"Whatever, what are we talking about then?" Natsu sighed, slumping into a chair next to Gajeel.

"We're just talking about how attractive some of the girls are, pretty harmless." Jet smirked and Natsu sighed. It seemed that they always ended up talking about stuff like this. Natsu never found himself enjoying that type of conversation so he usually left before they could drag him into it. This time though, he decided to stay simply out of curiosity; if they could talk about this stuff this much it must be somewhat interesting.

"Well, then who was Gray calling 'hot' then?" Natsu asked, snickering at the black haired mage.

"Lucy. Gihi…" Natsu's light laughing was cut off abruptly as he choked on air.

"What the hell, Gray?!" Natsu hissed and Gray rolled his eyes though looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What? She is, I'm just stating a fact." Gray mumbled clearly not wanting to expand on the topic.

"Suppose I go tell her that, what then? She'd be more mad at you than she's ever been at me!" Natsu barked at his friend, crossing his arms tightly.

"Touch a nerve, Natsu?" Gildarts chuckled from next to Macao and Wakaba.

"No! I don't think any of you should be talking about any of them like this." Natsu retorted though he felt his body heating up more than normal. _How dare they talk about Lucy like that?_

"I think Natsu's a little jealous." Wakaba teased while a chorus of snickers could be heard throughout the area.

"Shut up, I am not. Why would I be jealous? Jealous of Gray to be more exact!" Natsu shouted, his brow creasing.

"Maybe because _you_ think Lucy is hot?" Gajeel's deep voice rumbled in a taunt. Natsu could feel his face getting warm, _what the hell is wrong with me…_

"No response? I think you're right, Gajeel." Gray smirked and Natsu almost leapt up and punched him square in the face.

"Shouldn't you be talking about Juvia?" Natsu sneered causing the others to utter a reprise of _ooh_ 's while Gray shifted around uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you think no one notices. Quit tryna deny it you bastard." Natsu folded his arms behind his head in accomplishment.

"Wha- Yeah right! She's crazy!" Gray's voices wavered as his cheeks began to tint pink slightly.

"Yeah, bull crap, Gray. Better quit being a little bitch about it." Gajeel warned, defending Juvia. It may be hard to tell at times but, Gajeel and Juvia were actually good friends and he wasted no time defending her.

"I-I'm not!" Gray yelped incredulously.

"You're not fooling anyone. Be a _real_ man!" Elfman ordered him.

"Whatever." Gray grumped

"So, Natsu, what's up with you and Lisanna?" Gildarts grinned and Natsu groaned.

"Why do you keep asking every time I see you, Gildarts? I don't even know what you mean." Natsu sighed. "We're friends, happy?" Gildarts looked slightly stumped, looking at him in scrutiny.

"Damn. I actually always thought that you guys would end up dating or something." Gildarts pondered in though.

"What? Why would you think that…? Like I said, Lisanna and I are friends." Natsu explained again. "It's not like I don't care about her but really… It was never like that."

"Well, you're missing out because she's smokin'!" Bickslow laughed, lolling his tongue out and Natsu frowned.

"Yeah, whatever man…" Natsu sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"Hm, let's see, Natsu was jealous about Lucy but not about Lisanna or Juvia… Natsu, what _are_ your thoughts on the other girls?" Macao interrogated him with a devious look.

"Why are you three even in this group! These girls are half your age!" Natsu hissed, gesturing to Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba. " _And_ Wakaba, you have a wife! Maybe Mira should get over here and transform into her again!"

"Yeesh, Natsu's all heated. And at least it would be Mira no matter how creepy it is…" Wakaba trailed off, puffing his cigar.

"Well, geez Natsu, it's not like they're children." Macao defending while Gildarts laughed.

"We're not doing anything wrong." Gildarts pointed out.

"Maybe I should go get Cana?" Natsu threatened and Gildarts laughing was cut off.

"Well, nice talking to you guys, I have work to do." Gildarts tersely stood up and stalked off while Natsu snickered.

"I suppose we should go do something productive, eh?" Wakaba admitted.

"Yeah, I guess. We can leave this mess to the _children_. Seems like they have some things to work out on their own." Macao agreed as the pair got up and left.

"We're not children! I'm a real man!" Elfman called, flexing his biceps.

"Well," Jet continued, ignoring the disruption, "I think Levy is the most attractive out of all of the girls."

"You've got that right!" Droy approved, gnawing on a piece of chicken.

"Like you two have a chance, gihi…" Gajeel jeered.

"Like you do." Jet retorted.

"A hell of a lot more than you both!" Gajeel countered, glaring at Jet and Droy.

"Levy would never be with you!" Droy spluttered, spilling food onto the floor.

"Ugh, you're a mess. I'm sure Levy would really like that." Gajeel answered sarcastically, "Yep, I think I have a pretty good chance."

"So, you're admitting you like Levy then?" Gray deduced and Gajeel quickly spun around to face him.

"No! That's not at all what I meant." Gajeel stubbornly denied.

"Well, then why are you so worried about you having a chance with Levy?" Natsu simpered and Gajeel glared back at him.

"Shut it, Salamander." Gajeel growled.

"You're as bad as Gray!" Natsu howled with laughter and suddenly felt both black haired men punching him. Combusting into flames, Natsu shot fire at the two in defense.

"You wanna fight me? I'll take you both!"

"Quit being stupid!" Gray shouted as he hurled ice from his fists.

"This is how a real man fights!" Elfman bellowed picking up the table they were once clustered around and flinging it at them, "Ever should see me now!"

"I'll let her know!" Bickslow laughed loudly as he received a punch from Elfman's takeover beast.

"Just admit you like Lucy Natsu! You're an idiot!" Gray insulted while hurling a punch that Natsu dodged.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Natsu glared at Gray.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ you don't." Gajeel derided.

"You brats are actually fighting over girls?" Makarov shouted about the commotion, "You don't even like the same one, what is wrong with all of you!" The cluster of fighting boys ignored their master and continued one. Just then, the guild doors opened revealing Levy, Juvia, and Lucy who had finally arrived at the guild for the day.

"Hey, Levy, who has more of a chance with you, Droy and I or Gaj-" Jet was cut off by Gajeel punching him with an iron fist.

"What? What is going on?" Levy asked exasperated to find that there was yet another fight happening.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu called over to his blonde partner, casually acting as if he wasn't participating in the brawling.

"You're _such_ a baby, Natsu!" Gray shouted and was just about to tackle Natsu but was stopped by Juvia hurling herself at him.

"Gray-sama, you are hurt! Don't continue with the fighting, you need to rest, let me help you!"

"Agh, Juvia! I don't need help!" Gray struggled to sit up while Natsu roared with laughter.

"Shut _up_ , Natsu!"

"Natsu, what is going on?" Lucy shook her head in vexation.

"They deserved it!" Natsu blurted out.

"Just as much as you did!" Gajeel snapped as he was wrestling with Jet and Droy.

"You know what, I don't want to know." Lucy sighed and rejoined Levy who looked just as weary as she did.

"Elfman, would you quit it you big oaf!" Evergreen shouted from the stairs leading to the upper floor of the guild.

"Ever!" Elfman shouted a little too eagerly.

"They are literally fighting over all of you women!" Makarov bellowed.

"Master!" The boys protested as the girls seemed flustered.

"This guild is a mess!" Makarov continued, sitting at the bar. "I need to retire!" The groups of fights finally broke apart, all looking tired and embarrassed.

"Gajeel thinks he has a chance with you, Levy!" Droy announced and Gajeel slammed a fist hard against his stomach.

"What the hell!" Gajeel yelled in astonishment while Levy blushed furiously.

"Wow, well, looks like we missed some things." Lucy observed in amusement.

"You two both think you have a chance with her too, how can two people date one person!?" Gajeel asked them dubiously.

"Shut up!" Jet and Droy uttered in unison.

"Um, hate to break it to you three but I think it'd be partly my decision as well…" Levy defended herself, crossing her arms over her small frame.

"Geez, way to be possessive freaks." Gray directed his voice to the three arguing over Levy.

"You're one to talk, Gray! Why don't you just tell Juvia you'll be her 'Gray-sama'." Gajeel bit back, imitating Juvia's voice at the end of his sentence. Natsu thought the whole thing was great, the rest of them were getting yelled at and he was getting away with whatever he did wrong completely without consequence. Natsu stood there laughing at Gajeel and Gray but then suddenly had a sharp intake of breath as their glaring eyes rested upon him.

"Natsu, you're probably the worst one out of us, I feel bad for Lucy." Gray pointed out.

"Why am I even a part of this?" Lucy groaned looking confusedly at what was going on in front of her. Natsu's breath caught in his throat as his eyes shifted back to Lucy.

"I don't know what you guys are talkin' about…" Natsu grunted, brushing some dirt off his vest.

"Tch, please." Gajeel scoffed, frowning down at him.

"Sometimes you really are dumb as hell, Natsu." Gray snorted.

"Seriously, we're gone for a few hours and this happens? I don't even understand what's going on…" Lucy groaned. "How have I got to do with any of this? Clearly you guys are having problems with each other… Which, by the way, _three_ of you cannot date Levy so you all best be understanding that." Lucy directed the end of her sentence to Droy, Jet, and Gajeel who were now glaring at each other once again.

"Seriously, are you guys fighting over girls?" Levy asked disbelievingly.

"Wow, have you guys lost all other things to argue about?" Lisanna snickered, joining Mira behind the bar.

"Bickslow, I will beat the crap outta you if you even get near her with you disgusting tongue." Elfan growled bluntly and Lisanna frowned.

"I can make my own decisions, big brother." Bickslow smirked but Lisanna turned away, busying herself with Mira.

"Geez, what a tease…" Bickslow murmured fondly. "Later losers." He waved his hand and walked off.

"Whatever." Elfman huffed and stalked off.

"Come here, what did you do get hurt being a giant idiot…" Evergreen's voice came from the distance as Elfman walked towards her, fussing over a few scraps he had gotten. Natsu didn't know how to approach the situation; they were left with Gray who was being squeezed by Juvia, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy were on the verge of another throw down while Levy looked fed up, while Lucy just looked concerned and confused and more than a little drained.

"Who even cares…? You guys were the ones who wanted to talk about all of this…" Natsu sighed, conspicuously eyeing the rest of the men in the hall.

"Does Gray-Sama really adore Juvia?" Juvia cried out.

"Juvia… Humph…" Gray muttered patting the blue haired girl on the head. "C'mon, I need to talk to you." Gray led a star struck Juvia out of the guildhall and out of sight. _This day is turning into something way more than I thought it would… Great…_ Natsu thought in displeasure.

"Look, Jet, Droy… I know you guys care about me but you really shouldn't be fighting over me… That's just silly…" Levy reasoned with the two in front of her. "Besides, you guys have been my best friends for a long time… You know, that's what we are, best friends… Let's keep it that way, okay?" Jet and Droy sighed but then gave Levy confident smirks.

"Of course." Jet agreed while Droy nodded his head; meanwhile Gajeel was looking smugly at the two.

"B-but what about _him_ , Levy?" Droy questioned, gesturing to a haughty looking Gajeel.

"Huh? Oh, um… D-don't worry about Gajeel, I can take care of myself you know." Levy smiled at them. "Why don't we take on a job then?" Levy questioned and the two men nodded eagerly.

"I'll meet you out there." Levy motioned to the door and the rest of her team left. She then fixated her stare on Gajeel and walked up to him. Though he towered over her, Gajeel took a slight step back while looking a little weary at Levy's scowl.

"I _told_ you to stop teasing them. Seriously Gajeel?"

"I-it wasn't just me, Gray and Salamander were- Elfman and Bickslow! Agh… Sorry, Lev…" Gajeel sighed as Levy looked at him expectantly.

"Good. I hope you are sorry because next time I won't be so nice." Levy warned and turned to go join Jet and Droy. Just as she was leaving Gajeel gripped her arm and whispered to her.

"Don't leave me waiting later, _shrimp_. _Gihi_ …" He then stalked off, leaving Levy flustered.

"Aw c'mon man, I didn't need to hear that!" Natsu protested as his heightened hearing picked up Gajeel's whisper and Gajeel chuckled darkly as he walked away.

"What, what just happened?" Lucy asked confusedly, obviously not hearing Gajeel's comment.

"Looks like those two have been keeping things a secret… I'll tell you later." Natsu murmured to her then suddenly realized it was just he and Lucy in the guildhall other than a few clusters of mages on the edges of the room.

"Er… Well, I guess I better get going… I'll probably go into town, unless you want to go on a job? You don't really need to explain what all this was…" Lucy decided, placing a hand on her hip waiting for his answer.

"Uh, wait, Luce! Um… Well, you see the guys were talking about uh.."

"Yes?"

"They were talking about who was… Who was _attractive_ in the guild and… They dragged me into it- that part is true, I was _forced_ into the conversation!" Natsu cut her off, as she was about to protest. "Anyways, I didn't think it was very nice that they were talking about all of you behind your backs… Especially when Gray mentioned _you_ …" Natsu growled, scowling at the ground.

"W-why did I come up in conversation?" Lucy stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Because you're attractive." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?" Lucy whispered in disbelief and Natsu shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Ah… Man… Well, yeah, you know you are, right? You always try to use it to your advantage." Natsu reasoned.

"Um, I- I just didn't think _you_ thought that… About me." Lucy breathed out, shifting uncomfortably.

"Course I do how could I not?" Natsu felt himself blurt out and he mentally cursed himself.

" _What_?" Lucy took a sharp intake of breath, questioning him once more.

"Well, I didn't do this properly…"

"Do you really think that Natsu?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. Sorry…" Natsu felt the need to apologize.

"Um, you don't need to apologize." Lucy answered almost inaudibly, her cheeks tinted red.

"Well, s'okay if you don't want to say anything about this, I just thought you should know." Natsu stated finally. He felt slightly disappointed but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he thought that she might actually reciprocate the same _feelings_ he seemed to be having. Suddenly, Natsu's focus was broken by Lucy placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled at him brightly, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright. Natsu felt his body heating up once more again as he replayed the action over and over again in his mind.

"For what?" He stuttered out.

"Come on, wanna come with me into town?" Lucy asked, taking hold of his hand and leading him towards the doors.

"O-okay!" Natsu nodded and smiled down at her. He wasn't sure what he had done but all he knew was that Lucy was happy and she seemed to like whatever he did.


End file.
